Safehouse Horrors
by He's My Unrequited Love98
Summary: Ok, the gang open up a school to teach supernaturals... thats basically it... READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINING OF THE CHAPTER BEFORE READING! I CANT STRESS THAT ENOUGH! May change to M i dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Ok I really hope you people like this, I had this idea for quite a while but never wrote it down. Here you are! Enjoy!**

**P.S. this will be mixed in with a bunch of songs. And Derek and Chloe never realized their feelings for each other and Simon started seeing Chloe more as a sister than a girlfriend. Oh and when they defeated the Cabal and Edison group they opened a big mansion and welcomed other supernaturals to teach them how to use their powers, kinda like X-Men, FUCK YEAH!**

**P. S. S. This may never get updated, sooo yeah, I'll try to update if its popular, but this might be a story that will take FOREVER to finish sooo. Please read anyway :)**

**ALL THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**

Chloe POV

I sighed and settled into the couch, but regretted it immediately. Rae and Simon where cuddling on the other couch while Tori sat in Derek's lap on the recliner. I looked around; I had no one to cuddle up with. After we defeated the Edison Group and the Cabal we found Rae and her mom, Simon and Rae had almost immediately started dating, I didn't even know they liked each other! And surprisingly Derek and Tori started going out, I don't even know how they got together, but when they did… let's just say I'm not really happy about it. I mean I love Tori like a sister but she's a bitch to Derek! It was right after they got together that I realized… I kinda like Derek, a little more than I should… But I can never have him so I'm going to try to move on.

I sighed again and got up, I wasn't wanted there…

I went back up to my room and listened to my iPod until it was dinner time. When Kit called us down I sighed and put my iPod away, it seems like I did a lot of sighing lately.

"Ok guys," Kit said over all of us chatting, "We have new supernaturals coming later tonight, so I want you all to clean up and look your best," He smiled, he knew how boring it was for us since there were no new people to talk to. "Ok thanks guys, eat up!"

After we finished eating I went upstairs to take a shower, after my shower I threw on a cobalt blue dress that was silky and strapless and went down to my knees. I painted my nails the same color and found my silver flats and silver and diamond flower clip, I put my shoes on and put the clip in my hair to hold my bangs away from my face. After I was done with that I put on some black mascara and black eye liner that made my blue eyes pop, I then put on some shiny strawberry flavored lip gloss. And then my perfume, it smelt like a field of strawberries. After all that and I was finally done I headed downstairs. When I got there I noticed what everyone was wearing, Aunt Lauren was wearing a simple skirt and long sleeves, Jacinda (If that's her name) was wearing a nice black dress, Kit was wearing a maroon polo and kakis, Rae was wearing a deep, blood red turtle neck and black jeans, Simon was wearing a striped t-shirt and jeans, Tori was wearing a purple tank top and black skinny jeans, and Derek, he made my heart ache, he looked so handsome with his hair in the usual messy finger combed look and bored expression, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with combat boots. Why did I have to realize my feeling for him right after him and Tori got together, why?

There was a knock on the front door and I leaned against the doorframe that led to the hallway just waiting for this to be over so I could go escape in my music again. Kit answered the door, there was a group of all teens standing there, except one was holding a baby.

Kit smiled "Please, come in." He gestured his arm in flourish, they all flooded in and stood there awkwardly. "Please, sit down." Kit said. Some took a seat on a couch while others still stood.

"We are going to do introductions, I will go first, I'm Kit Bae, sorcerer, age 42, I like reading and helping kids with their powers, Simon and Derek are my kids, hope we all get along." He said all this with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello, I'm Jacinda, human, age 34 (That's a guess) my daughter is Rae." She said this rather quickly but with a smile.

"I'm Lauren, human nurse, age 37, my niece is Chloe, and I hope we don't have any problems and that we all learn to control our powers." She smiled.

"Guess I'll go next, hey, I'm Simon Bea, my dad's Kit, Rae's my girlfriend," He smiled lovingly at her," I'm 16 years old, sorcerer; I love to draw and hangout."

"Hi, I'm Rae, I'm a half fire demon, 16, Jacinda's my mom, Simon's my boyfriend, I like to burn things and basically hangout."

"Hey peeps, I'm Tori, call me Victoria and I'll smash your face in, I'm 16, witch, Derek's _**MY**_ _**boyfriend**_, I like to hangout and go shopping."

"Derek, werewolf, age 17, Kit's my father, Tori's my girlfriend, I have some likes and a lot of dislikes." Of course, straight to the point.

I sighed, looks like it's my turn, "I'm Chloe," People turned to look at me, the rest of my group looked at me in surprise, I wasn't stuttering or blushing like I usually did, oh well, I changed, where have you guys been? Oh wait, I already know the answer, your all too caught up in each other you don't notice me anymore. "Necromancer, Laurens niece, 16, I'd rather be anywhere but here, and I like stuff and whatever." I said in a bored voice, like I had better things to do. Aunt Lauren raised an eyebrow at me, eh whatever, I don't care.

"Well, I'm Chase, I'm 18, I'm a Volo half demon; I'm father of Isabella, Anna is my girlfriend and I like running and eating." He smiled at the last part. He was cute, he has blond hair and blue eyes; he even had dimples!

"I'm Anna, this is Isabella," She smiled at her baby, "She's 7 months old and is one fourth Volo demon, I am human, I'm 17." She had long wavy brown hair that went just past her shoulders and soft brown eyes, her baby had her hair and her fathers eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm Jason! I'm one badass sorcerer and kickass ninja, I like to hangout and swimming is my passion, I'm 17 since yesterday, and just so you guys know, I'm gay." He smiled when he announced that.

"Well, hi, I'm Jana, I'm 13, Josie is my sister, I'm a shaman, and I like playing the Wii." She said this awkwardly looking down at her hands, she had black hair that was cut short and the bangs off to the side, she had dark brown eyes that looked black and she was chewing on her lip looking nervous.

"Hey ya'll! I'm Josie! Jana is my twin sister and I'm 13! I'm a shaman, and I like a lot of things that we don't have time to list! So I'll see you all later!" she had a cheery atmosphere, she had black hair like her sister only it was emo cut and had blue, purple, green, and red streaks, she wore a lot of eye liner and eye shadow, her eyes were a cerulean blue, eyes that reminded me of cats eyes.

The last one was a dude, and let me tell you, he was cute! "Hey, I'm Skyler, I'm 17, I'm half water demon, I like swimming, snowboarding, and hanging out, oh and by the way, I'm single." He winked at me. Wow he is cute, like, really, really cute, he has black hair that was emo styled and had the cutest grayish green eyes I've ever seen! He has stud snake bites and was kind of pale; I'm really surprised he's single!

Kit then stood up, "Well you guys can pick out your rooms; hope you find this to be a suitable home." He smiled and everyone started leaving the room. I stayed where I was, leaning against the door while Skyler came over to me, "Hey cutie," He winked at me, I couldn't help but smile and blush, "Hey," I replied. "You mind giving me a tour of the house?" He asked widening his eyes innocently, I laughed, "Sure."

We walked around the house while I pointed things out, we joked and laughed, and by the end of the day he could be a potential boyfriend. But I don't think I'm over Derek… sigh, being a teenager sucks!

I went up to my room and changed into my PJs, I watched TV until I fell asleep, but I dint get to sleep long, there was a knock on my door and got up to answer it, I was surprised to find Skyler there.

"Hey Skyler, what's up?" I asked in a confused tone.

He smiled sheepishly at me, "Oh nothing," He blushed and started scratching the back of his neck, completely avoiding eye contact, "I just couldn't stop thinking of you." He looked my dead in the eye and wrapped his arms around my waist before crushing his lips against mine.

**There it is! Hope you guys liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews! A shout out to spygirl102 you are totally awesome! XD**

**Disclaimer: I swear I will cry if I have to admit it one more time, but, I don't own DP! :( be strong Sarah, be strong.**

Chloe POV

Skyler was kissing me, KISSING me! ME of all people, he could kiss anyone else but he was kissing ME! I was so excited that I kissed back, he is so sweet and I think I may like him; he could help me forget Derek! (No Chloe, you'll NEVER forget Derek! MWAHAHAHA! *cough cough* ok back to the story…)

After a few minutes of kissing he started guiding me back into my room, something in the back of my head said this was wrong… but my mind was so fuzzy by the amazing kiss, he was a GREAT kisser, even though I kissed a small handful of guys he was by far the best. I pulled away from him, panting.

"Chloe," He whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Yes…" I breathed and pressed my lips to his again.

We kissed more until we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly pulled away and pushed him in my closet right when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly answered and was surprised to see Simon standing there. I invited him in and he sat on my bed.

"What's up Simon?" I asked as I sat on the bed next to him.

"Chloe, I need advice."

I chuckled, "You, the great Simon who is always the one who gives advice but never needs it?" I giggled but stopped when I saw his serious expression. "Simon? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"How do I break up with Rae?" His question shocked me, my jaw dropped and I stared dumbly at him.

"W-w-w-w-w-," I took a deep breath, "WHAT?" I screamed.

"Shh!" I shushed me, "I, well, I," He sighed frustrated and ran a hand through his hair, "When I first saw Jason… I don't know, I felt… _strange._

"…So, you think your gay?"

He nearly fell off the bed "NO!"

"Bisexual?"

"I think so…"

"Well, I think you should stay with Rae, then see if your feelings for Jason get stronger, then come talk to me."

He smiled "Thanks Chloe." He hugged me and left the room with a spring in his step.

(This is where I was thinking of ending the chapter because I didn't know what else to put in; then I'm like: WAIT! SKYLER IS _STILL_ IN THE CLOSET! And that gave me another idea ^_^)

I laid down on my bed and started drifting off to sleep when I remembered.

_SHIT! Skyler, he's still in my closet!_

I got up and walked over to my closet and opened the door, he was still standing there, but he was playing with a ball of _water._

"H-h-how are you d-d-doing th-that?" I asked in amazement.

He chuckled, "Water demon, remember?" he said pointing to himself.

I blushed, "Oh, yeah, right."

Suddenly the ball started shifting and shaping itself until it was in the shape of a heart he winked at me and I smiled.

**Hope you like it, this seemed like a good spot to end :)**


End file.
